


Napoleon Solo's Handbook Of Smooth Moves

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [36]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: Guaranteed to win over the object of your affections.





	Napoleon Solo's Handbook Of Smooth Moves

_**Start with a few drinks to ease him into the mood. (Page 5)**_                                           

_**Show a little possessiveness to let him know you care. (Page 23)**_                                 

_**Graduate to some gentle hair stroking... (Page 39)**_                                                          

_**Face touching... (Page 44)**_                                                                                                 

_**A soothing back rub... (Page 56)**_                                                                                       

_**Romantic hand holding... (Page 71)**_                                                                                 

_**All leading up to the big moment. (Page 85)**_                                                                    

_**Continued intimacy is crucial. (Page 97)**_                                                                           

_**He will be yours for always. (Page 100)**_                                                                            

 


End file.
